


The Monster Within My Heart

by Azurith



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurith/pseuds/Azurith
Summary: The Warrior of Light has faced many foes in her life, and managed to over come them all.  But when her origin's come to light it turns out her biggest enemy may be herself.





	1. Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a chapter fic, so once again I opted to go ahead an use my character as the Warrior of Light. There will be other tags added as needed.

The sun was setting in Rhalgar’s Reach. Most of the celebrating had died down as Serenade sat on the ground around a fire. Estinien sat next to her arm wrap around her loosely as she lay her head on his chest. The Au Ra woman was tired but was to content to move.  Her long white hair fell freely down her back, having lost her braid sometime during the day, and her white skin and scales taking on a red hue as the fire danced across her skin. 

 

Aymeric had followed them to Rhalgar’s once he realized the Dragoon was around, putting his return to Ishgard of just a while longer.  He and Alphinaud sat happily around the fire with them. Serenade was content to listen as the pair of Elezen attempted to pry more information from the man beside her

 

“So you’ve been around this whole time?” Alphinaud asked in awe. 

 

Estinien nodded his head. “I was, following you for the most part. Serenade told me about what happened with the eyes at Baelsar's wall. I felt it was my duty to help. But I wasn’t sure how you’d react if I showed up again, especially with Nidhogg’s eyes involved so I kept my distance for the most part. She told me I was being a bit silly but I’d already caused you enough trouble.” 

 

Alphinaud looked up at the man. “Of course we’d have welcomed your help. And thankful for what we received.  But it would have been good to talk to you before now.”

 

“I have to agree with Alphinaud. When you left Ishgard I was worried for you friend.” Aymeric added “ At least you had the presence of mind to stay in contact with Serenade” 

 

Estinien leaned down and kissed the top of her head. “As much as I may have needed my space to find myself once again I couldn’t stay away from her.”

 

“Of course he’d only work openly with me on Dragoon business but hey.” Serenade teased her fellow Dragoon. 

 

Alphinaud sighed. “Well it does explain where you kept disappearing too.” looking at the Au Ra woman. 

 

Lord Hien made his way over with a couple of drinks in his hands and a smile on his face. “So, If I hand these over can I meet the man whom our Warrior of Light is so smitten with it seems? And your other friend here.”

 

“Take a seat.” Aymeric said making room for the man. 

 

“Ah yes.” Alphinaud said with a smile as Serenade closed her eyes a bit. Hein proceeded to passed the drinks around as the young elezen made introductions. “ The one with Serenade is a good friend of ours, Estinien Wyrmblood, former Azure Dragoon of Ishgard” his hand gestured to Estinien , “ And this here is Aymeric de Borel, the Lord Commander of Isghard.” he gestured to Aymeric. “Meet Lord Hien of Doma.” 

 

“Surely.” Hien said as his eyes fell to Aymeric. “Well then it seems I owe you a debt of gratitude.” 

 

Aymeric looked at him and shook his head. “I’m not entirely certain what for.” 

 

The hyur closed his eyes and took a moment. “Until recently my people like Ala Mhigo were under Garlean rule. Many of them fled to Eorzea and found a home in Mor Dhona. Unless I am mistaken it was the Ishgard house Fortemps and one Lord Commander by the name of Aymeric that were among the ones who offered them aid. Unless you are a different Lord Commander of Ishgard by the name of Aymeric? ” 

 

The dark haired Elezen just shook his head. “Ishgard at the time was difficult when dealing with outsiders. There is much we have to make up for in our dealings with our fellow Eorzean’s that was was the right thing to do and the least we could do at the moment. Though I am glad your people’s homeland has been returned to them.” 

 

Hien studied Aymeric for a moment and nodded. “You are a good man Aymeric, I see why Serenade keeps you in her company, though I do hope Doma can one day repay the kindness of her friends in Ishgard.” 

 

Alphinaud was about to speak when a yawn let loose from his lips. “Well I was going to offer some insight of a political nature but I feel that must wait for morning. It was good to see you all.” he smiled and stood. “I shall go pull Alisae from Lyse’s side and retire for the evening.” 

 

Estinien watched him go before his eyes fell back on Serenade. She had fallen asleep on his chest, but he wasn’t upset or surprised, it had been a rather long day for her. . The man was content to sit next her and listen to Aymeric and Hien talk , grateful the attention had been pulled away from him. 

 

“Though I do think politics can wait for the morning as well.” Hien smiled, shaking his head. “Serenade, Alphinaud and the others have been such a great help to us, and I’ve come to think of them as family. Sometimes it's hard to remember that this isn’t the first time they’ve had their hand in saving a nation, nor even the second or third.” 

 

Aymeric took a sip of the drink Hien had brought him before he looked back at the man. “It’s true, when they first landed on our doorsteps  we were offering them aid, and many of their fellow Scions were lost. But the tables quickly turned, and in a matter of months they had turned our entire world upside down and ended a war that had lasted a millenia. We owe them much. Serenade is like a sister to me. As Estinien is my brother by every measure but blood” 

 

Estinien smiled and shook his head. “I’ve been a poor one, but the sentiment is returned.  I fell in love with Serenade over our travels in Dravania and came to think of Alphinaud as a younger brother in the same time. I am glad they found good company in this endeavor .” 

  
  
  
  


Hien turned his head to Estinien and smiled. “They told me stories of their adventures in Ishgard.  I must stay Lady Alisae was quite jealous of the way Alphinaud and Serenade spoke of you. I’ll admit I came to think of their stories from their time in Ishgard as a form of entertainment around campfires much like this. Slaying dragons, making friends with dragons, fight knights. It sounded so fantastical and a welcome distraction from our own plight. “ 

 

Hien turned his attention to the sky. “Sitting here with you it’s a stark reminder that it was all true, that those challenges were your pain, and all she’d overcome before setting foot in Doma. “ 

 

Aymeric just looked to Hien. “It’s rather understandable. Serenade had other tales to tell before she came to us. She was already a hero, the Warrior of Light. Ishgard was sad to see her go.” 

 

Estinien just smirked and looked at the pair. “You two realize you’re lucky she’s asleep or she’d smack you both upside the head. “ 

 

Hien just burst out laughing. “I do suppose you are right my new found friend.” 

 

Aymeric shrugged. “ You’ve always been the one to easily see past her achievements, to the person at her core. I do believe it is why she returns your affections.” 

 

The dragoon just shook his head at his friend before standing. “Well I think it's time to take my affections to bed.” he spoke before lifting the slumbering Au Ra woman into his arms. “Good night and enjoy yourselves.” 

 

With that he walked off towards Serenade’s tent as Aymeric watched him go. The camp was thinning out a bit and he found himself mostly alone with lord Hien, though he was sure Lucia was around somewhere even if he had ordered the woman to enjoy herself this evening. 

 

Hien took a drink before he turned his attention back to Aymeric. “It will be hard to let her go. I’m surprised you were able to.” 

 

The dark haired elezen just looked to Hien. “I had hardly a choice. Serenade goes where Hydaelyn wills it. I myself am bound to Ishgard. I envy Estinien’s ability to travel at her side. She asked me to join her once, to see more of my own homeland but unfortunately outside occasions like this I’m afraid I can not stray far from Ishgard.” 

 

The hyur just brought his hand to his chin in thought. “ I’ve spent most of my life on the run, hiding from the Garleans. My homeland lost to me. I desire greatly to return to its soil and began anew. I do imagine in time I will be much like you however, duty bound to stay and take care of my people as they return home. I can only hope the mother crystal sends them my way.” 

 

“Well I’m afraid is is getting rather late. I should retire as well. In the morning I’ll have to return to Ishgard but perhaps we can speak more about relations between Doma and Ishgard.” Aymeric offered standing. 

 

Hien too stood and nodded. “ I do believe that sounds like a plan. See you in the morning Lord Commander.” 

 

In the sky a star shone brightly glittering in the night sky. 

  
  



	2. Visions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of Sere and Estinien this chapter. I intend for chapter lengths to get longer, but that will push time between updates longer (tho not by *that* much I suppose}

Morning came far to early for Serenade’s liking, Estinien was finally back at her side so she refused to move even as the sun’s rays spilled in through the flap of their tent. Strong arms wrapped around her pulling the Au Ra woman tight. A content sigh left her lips.

 

She knew there was a reason she needed to get up, even if she hadn’t been made aware of it yet. That was just life as the Warrior of Light. Someone always needed saving.

 

Though as warm lips kissed the back of her neck Serenade didn’t much care who they were or why they were in trouble. Rolling over she looked into ebony eyes with a smile on her face, before pressing her lips to Einstein's, shifting so there wasn’t even air between their bodies.  When it came time to breath again he just smiled at her. “Good morning beautiful.”

 

“By the twelve I’ve missed this.” She replied laying her head on his chest.

 

Estinien just held her tight. “I have too, I’m sorry I was such a fool. “

 

Serenade just laughed. “You weren’t a fool, we can only take so much. I just wished you’d have come back sooner, but that's for my own selfish reasons.”

 

The  elezen man kissed her before rolled them over so she was now laying on top of him and ran a hand through her hair. “And what might those reasons be?” he ask cheekily.

 

Serenade grinned at him, relaxing into his chest. “Hmm lets see.” she thought for a moment a teasing look on her face. “I don’t know, I seem to have forgotten, you were gone for so long after all.”

 

“Well then” Estinien said , a fake look of hurt on his features. “ I suppose I’ll just have to help you remember.”

 

With his words Serenade grabbed her head in pain, rolling off of him to the side into a ball. “Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” she screamed before blacking out.

 

_“I suppose I’ll just have to help you remember!” The words were spoken with anger.  Serenade found herself clad in steel armor. A large sword fallen to the side, as another was pointed at her throat. Estinien stood above her anger twisted in his features._

 

_“All the pain, all the suffering you’ve caused. I will make sure you don’t make it out of here alive you hell spawn!” Estinien screamed as he lifted the sword to deal a telling blow._

 

_Serenade’s body moved on its own accord as she felt black wings push her upward, diving for her weapon. “As if you had the strength Wyrmblood! “ The words fell from her lips though she had no control over them. Stuck watching events playout before her. “This Citadel is mine, and I will turn you to ash.” With that her hand lifted and a ball of fire went crashing towards Estinien as she was powerless to stop it._

 

_Estinien managed to dodge swiftly, but as he stopped another figure came in for an attack. Wings dove as a spear was driven deep through Estinien’s chest. A silent scream echoed in Serenade’s mind powerless to stop the events unfolding.  As the figure who stabbed him stood. It was clearly Aymeric, though he too had a pair of jet black wings, slightly longer hair and red eyes. His armor was similar to her own black and silver plate, a large red crest sat in the middle of a symbol she was completely unfamiliar with.  “My Queen I do hope you don’t mind the assistance.” he purred._

 

_“Not at all” Serenade smirked as she walked up to Estinien who was pinned by the spear, injured but not dead. “I take it you’ve finished with your duties.”_

 

_“Aye.  All of his allies are dead.” Aymeric stated as he put his steel clad boot on Estinien’s back._

 

_Serenade leaned over and took Estinien’s face in her hands. Her lips moved in close to his ear. “Hear that, all dead, you’ve failed. And now.....” she chuckled. “I would kill you, but that would be to kind. No, you get to watch me corrupt your world and make it mine.”_

 

_“You’ll never win!” Estinien struggled even as the spear caused him great pain. “I will fight you with every last breath. And if I die then ten more will rise up in my place and stop you!”_

 

_“Oh sweetheart I’ve already won.” she smirked giving him a mocking kiss on the lips before standing. With that chains formed in her hand as she handed them to Aymeric.  “Make sure he has a good view.”_

 

_Estinien struggled more as Aymeric restrained him, Serenade turned and she caught sight of a giant glowing purple crystal. One that would have dwarfed any she’d seen in Eorzea._

 

_“Ah Zodiak , seems we meet again.” She smiled. “ Do send Hydaelon our blessing.” And with that she stretched out her hand, drawing a dark blue energy from the crystal. It faded from a vibrant purple to a dull red and  the ground around them quickly turned dark, dying as the plants wilted around the landscape._

 

Serenade woke up in cold sweat, in a infirmary bed in Rhalgar’s Reach.  It was once again night, Estinien was passed out, he head on her bed . propped up by his arms, as silver hair spray out on her sheets. Images of her vision came back to her as she sat up. “Thank the twelve you’re ok.” she muttered to herself placing a hand one of his.

 

Estinien woke with a start as he looked at her. “Oh thank the Fury, Serenade you’re awake.” he declared pulling her into a hug.

 

“I…” she felt flushed but otherwise ok. “I am, though a bit disoriented. What...what happened?”

 

“You’ve been asleep for three days.” Estinien started. “You just started screaming, you screamed for a half and hour and no one could calm you, then collapsed. We brought you here, but all anyone could figure out is that you must have been more exhausted from your battle with Shinryu than we thought.” he offered, stroking her cheek.

 

“Three...three days?” She asked as her mind came back to her. The memory of her echo vision seared into her mind.

 

Estinien nodded. “I’m just glad you’re awake now. My heart feared the worst. You even got Aymeric to postpone his journey back to Ishgard to make sure you were ok. Him and that friend of yours Hien have been hovering at the door every chance they get. Alphinaud and your scion friends too. “ he smiled. “I’ll let them know you’re awake here soon.”

 

Serenade pulled Estinien into a hug and onto the bed with her and held him. “I…..I had a vision.” she said tears in her eyes.

 

Estinien returned the woman’s hug “Serenade..?” he asked tentatively. “Are you alright? “

 

“We were fighting, I-” she paused shaking. “But not us, it was some other world  I don’t know. But you...you were trying to stop me from doing something horrible.”

 

Estinien just held her tight. “I’ll never fight you again that i can promise. And I can't envision you ever doing something horrible” he spoke softly. “It was just a bad dream. I think the Churigeons were right, you’ve been extremely stressed here lately. It was a huge ordeal even for you. I think your own words were _‘We can only take so much’_ You need proper rest, a vacation ”

 

Serenade just let out a deep mocking laugh. “I’m the Warrior of Light, I don’t get a break remember?”

 

The Elezen looked down, he knew she was right, what she needed and what she would get would only last as long as the next Primal. Others could fight them, but that cost many lives  from the tempering to the actual loss of life in battle. Serenade could do the work of all of them and the woman would never forgive herself if others died because she was off resting on a beach somewhere. But dammit there had to be a breaking point and he’d rather not get her anywhere close to it. “I don’t know how but you’re going to take a break even if I have to kidnap you.”

 

Serenade just offered him a small smile. “As nice as it sounds we both know that isn’t true.”  she ran a hand through his hair. “I’d love to disappear with you for a moon”

 

“Your scion friends might be able to help, I don’t know. I think they’d agree you need a break. “ Estinien tried to argue. He was nearly desperate.

“The scions were originally formed to combat the primal threat.” Serenade said softly. “But their numbers once  near a hundred are now just the handful of friends you’ve met. They might be able to handle Ifrit or Titan if their beast tribes were to summon them once more but with something new? I fear I’d lose more friends if let them handle it.”

 

Estinien was getting frustrated but he refused to take it out on her. “Don’t you see?” he tried to keep his voice from breaking. “I’m worried about losing you. We all are. You’re strong, the strongest person I’ve ever meet both physically and in spirit, but when you passed out like that-” he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Everyone’s worried about you Sere, we put to much pressure on you, it seems like there isn’t another choice but there has to be.”

 

Serenade placed a hand on his cheek before giving him a kiss. “Alright, we’ll try.” truthful she didn’t have the will to resist anymore, especially after her vision. A vacation sounded wonderful. “But they have to agree and if something major comes up, more than they can handle I want them to get ahold of me.”

 

The strong arms around her relaxed a bit as Estinien let out a large breath. “Thank you” he said before meeting her lips with his own. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too” She smiled at him before relaxing back into the bed. “Lay here with me a bit at least, we can get an early start. You can talk to the others in bit.”

 

“Sounds good.” Estinien replied laying down in the bed with her, pulling her tight into his arms.


	3. Ultima Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior of Light needs a vacation, Nero has a plan.

****

Estinien emerged from Serenade’s room to a waiting crowd essentially. Aymeric, Hien, Alisae, Alphinaud, Lyse, Thancred, Y’shtola, and even Cid and Nero (standing towards the back and acting like he wasn’t paying attention) stood loosely around the door. 

“How is she?” Lyse was the first to ask moving forward with her hands clasped together in worry. 

“She’s awake now, resting. I really do think Sere over exerted herself. I need to talk to you all about that.” Estinien took in a deep breath. She might kill him later but it would be worth it. “She’s agreed to take a small vacation. Time to relax, but she demands to be called if anything happens but-” he sighed. 

“If she’s on call its not much of a vacation.” Thancred finished for him. 

“No.” Estinien answered. 

Y’shtola brought a hand to her chin in thought. “Well it’s hard filling in for the Warrior of Light, that has been proven time and again. The echo she posses alone makes her a one woman army. “ 

Alisae shook her head. “That may be true but she’s pushed herself to exhaustion on our behalf. And then there is the fear that someone would discover she’s gone on Holiday and take the opportunity to cause trouble.  Half a dozen beast tribes alone would be want to summon their gods knowing the vaulted warrior of light was off duty.” 

“So we have to give her a vacation that no one knows about, make sure nothing happens and if it does she doesn’t catch word of it, and hope Serenade doesn’t kill us personally if we survive.” Thancred laughed a bit. “While I do agree she needs a break. I’m not sure how to achieve want needs to be done.” 

Nero who had been sitting patiently in the back turned and walked up moving to take his sunglasses off. He opened his mouth to speak and Cid interrupted him. “I know that look Nero, that's the same look you used to convince us  _ Omega _ was a good idea and we still haven’t found the bloody thing. Whatever you were going to say the answer is no.” 

Nero just shrugged. “But my dear friend it's the only answer.” he smiled removing his sunglasses. “Isn’t the Ironworks modo ‘ _ Better living through technology?’.   _ We need Ultima Weapon, or a facsimile there off. It was constructed to destroy Primals, and it did its job remarkably well. I know it inside and out. If I can recreate it then some of her  burdens will be lifted. And this time no meddlesome Ascians to ruin my hard work.” 

“Nero” Cid pinched the bridge of his nose, argument on the tip of his tongue when Estinien cut him off. 

“Serenade told me about her encounter with the Ultima Weapon.” Estinien crossed his arms. “A machine that can best the primals in her stead sounds like exactly what we need. No fear of tempering, no loss of life. And no reason for her to end her vacation early.” 

Nero grinned. “See I like him.” he said pointing at the dragoon. “I will  need some time, it took the Allagans  _ years _ to perfect Ultima Weapon and most of my adult life unlocking her secrets. Fortunately for you all the hard work is done. .Given the proper materials and manpower I can likely have it functional in some capacity at least in two weeks time. More or less. It would be at full capacity nor pretty but should be able to handle most threats. In more time I can make it even better than the original.” 

Cid shook his head. “Don’t believe his snake tongue, nothing is ever easy or simple with Nero.” 

Alphinaud crossed his arms and looked at Cid. “As much as I agree with you Master Garlond, he does present the only option we’ve heard. Good or bad, unless someone can come up another idea I fear this may be the path we have to follow.” 

Nero gave Cid a look that was a mixture of hurt and acceptance but as soon as it had settled on his features, it was gone. “I’ll start at once.” he grinned before placing his shades back on and heading towards the Ironworks encampment.  Cid hastily followed him. 

Estinien relaxed a little bit. They had a plan, it would take longer than he liked but two weeks was better than never. 

Hien who had been standing quietly next to Aymeric gave man a quick look, before pushing him forward towards Estinien. “If you won’t say something I’ll do it for you!” the Doman laughed. He and the Elezen had spent a lot of time together over the past few days, and in and amongst talk of politics they had turned to the topic of Estinien and the Warrior of Light. 

Aymeric caught off guard, momentary resembled trapped prey. “I-” he started in eliquence left him with his composure gone. Rather than continue on in this state Aymeric stood straight and took a moment to gather himself before continuing. “I am glad she is alright. I would like to see Serenade soon, as we all would, but I would also like to extend an offer for you to come back home. Other than the occasional spat in the House of Lords Ishgard has become rather boring I should say. As you know my home as enough room.”  Aymeric paused before shaking his head and running a hand to through his hair. “What I mean to say is I’ve missed you both terribly.”

“See that wasn’t so hard.” Hien grinned before crossing his arms and leaving them to it, Lyse followed him soon after. Thancred and Y’stola also dispersed soon after, knowing Serenade was well , they could see her later. 

Aymeric shook his head. “He is… a rather interesting man.” he spoke watching the Doman go.

Alphinaud nodded in agreement. “His boldness is refreshing and terrifying at the same time. But he’s a good man.” 

Estinien just shrugged. “I’ll talk to Serenade but I see no reason why we wouldn’t accept your invitation. Despite everything she still talks of how she misses Cortheas. And I have missed you to my friend.” 

Aymeric smiled softly. It seemed a weight he had been carrying was lifted. He wasn’t sure to thank or be mad at Hien for pushing him into his confession but for now the elezen was content with the outcome. “Well even if you don’t , you could a least send a letter.” he joked. 

Estinien cocked his head to the side shaking it gently. “I know, and we will. I can promise you that this time.” 

Alisae, leaned over and grabbed his brother’s hand. “Come on.” she said with a tug. He looked up at her. “We’ve neglected our duties long enough.” 

Alphinaud made to protest but Alisae just pulled him away. “Say hello to her for us.” she grinned waving. Honestly her brother was so smart and so stupid at the same time. 

“I think they’ve decided you’re the first visitor.” Estinien laughed a bit looking at Aymeric. He hadn’t really had much time to get to know Alphinaud’s sister but she was so different than him it was startling to see the spunky girl who looked exactly like his dear friend. 

“I feel honored.” Aymeric smiled before following Estinien back into the room where Sere was resting. 

Serenade watched them enter from her bed. Honestly she felt fine but the doctors had recommended she stay down for the day, and Estinien had insisted. She’d already worried him so much the Au Ra woman had simply  relented. A smile spread across as she greeted them. “I assume there is much rejoicing in the discovery I am simply a bit worn out.” 

Aymeric moved to the side of her bed and took her hand offering it a gentle kiss. “Indeed we are. I at least feel comfort in the fact that even if you can’t take care of yourselves properly, you can at least take care of each other.”  

Estinien grunted a bit before turning to Serenade. “Aymeric has offered his home to us while you rest.” 

Serenade looked to the other man and smiled. “Thank you. But I think we’re we might go is the easy part. “

Estinien placed a hand on her cheek , brushing some of the white hair from her face. “We have a plan for that too. It actually came from one of your engineering friends, Nero.” 

The white Au Ra looked at him head cocked to the side. “Nero came up with a plan….and Cid let you get talked into it?” 

“Master Garlond did speak in protest, but he was the only one who offered a suitable solution.” Aymeric offered. 

Serenade laughed and wiped a tear from her eye. “I always love Nero’s plans, they’re at least entertaining. So what’s he going to do?” 

“He spoke of rebuilding Ultima Weapon, to use for its original purpose. From what you spoke of your encounter with it, it seemed reasonable.” Estinien offered. 

Serenade stared up at them for a moment unblinking before she opened her mouth. “He’s going to rebuild Ultima Weapon.”  she stated plainly “I-” she was about to protest. The weapon had been highly destructive.  _ But _ she had witnessed it in action herself. And she trusted Nero even though good sense told her not too. “Well, there are worse plans….. When does he think it will be ready.” 

“Two weeks.”  Estinien replied quickly before letting out a sigh. “Though we should be able to leave before then. I doubt the world will fall apart in that length of time.” 

Serenade shook her head. “That…..seemed extremely fast. But I guess I don’t know much about Garlean technology. If anyone can do it in that short of time it would be Cid and Nero.” She felt weird. When she had agreed to this , the idea that they’d actually come up with a solution was so crazy she never thought it would happen. “I’ll rest like you asked to day, but first thing in the morning I want to go talk to Nero. After I’m satisfied we can make more concrete plans, but heading to Ishgard with Aymeric does sound nice.” 

Estinien smiled before placing a soft kiss on her lips. “That's all I can ask for.” he said softly.

Aymeric turned to give them a bit of privacy. “I should head back in the morning. I can get things straightened out in the House of Lords  and prepare for your arrival.” 

Serenade made a disgruntled sound. “If you’re going to talk like that I’m running the other direction. _ “Prepare for your arrival.” _ please. “ she scoffed. “I don’t expect or want to be catered to, I just-” she sighed. “A bit of down time would be nice. A place to relax, nothing special.” 

Aymeric turned back and looked helplessly at Estinien. “You two really are made for each other.”

Estinien just grinned “The lady gets what the lady wants, this is her vacation.” 

Aymeric just raised his hands, “Alright, no red carpet.” he laughed. “But I promise you’ll be able to relax all you want.” 

Serenade laid back into her bed. “Good, you know I’m actually looking forward to this now. I can’t say I’ve done that in a long time. I just hope Nero’s Ultima Weapon, doesn’t turn out like Omega.” 

Estinien stood back up straight and crossed his arms. “I’ll make sure of it.” 

****  
  



	4. Frames

The next morning Serenade was quick to head to find Nero. They had set up shop just outside Rhalgar’s Reach to accommodate the size of the weapon, though Serenade was shocked to find that a skeletal structure of Ultima Weapon was already complete. 

 

Nero was busy instructing a young Xaela Au Ra woman dressed in the Ironworks Uniform, but when he saw Serenade he handed the Xaela a set of papers and turned to walk over to Serenade.

 

“You’ve….done a lot already.” Serenade looked up slightly in awe. Maybe two weeks wasn’t to far off.

 

Nero just smirked. “I would like you to think I’ve done this all over night but the truth is I had thought the Ultima Weapon might be useful in the future for its true purpose and not the one that Ascian perverted. I’ve been constructing it from memory for some time, and was waiting for the proper time to speak with you about it.” the Garlean explained. 

 

Serenade just should her head. “I should be upset I think but right now I don’t care so I’ll leave that to Cid.”

 

“Oh he ranted all morning, seems to be what he’s best at.” Nero laughed before motioning her over to the construction site.“We’ve had to scavenge materials, but that's hardly been an issue. The Garlean presence in Ala Mhigo has left behind a lot of raw material.”

 

Nero walked her through the construction site were many of the members of the Ironworks were working to make the new Ultima Weapon a reality. Serenade’s eyes swept up and down the work site as Estinien walked close behind her. He didn’t understand most of what was going on, he was just happy that something was happening to help Serenade. 

 

Serenade gazed up at the structure when she glanced over at a pile of rubble. Her eyes widen as she walked over. “What….whats this?” She asked almost frightened. 

 

“That’s just some scrap left over from the scavenging.”  Nero looked at her oddly. 

 

Estinien placed a hand on her. “Sere what’s wrong?” 

 

She hesitantly walked over and picked up a piece of rusty metal, but on it was unmistakably the red symbol she’d seen in her dream.  In the center was a sword, with wings spread out on either side, flames rising up on both sides. Serenade held it out to Estinien. “This….this is what I saw in my dream.” 

 

“Maybe you just caught sight of it, you’ve been around here for a while. Maybe its Almigan?” Estinien offered trying to calm her.

 

Nero looked out at and shook his head. “ I’ve seen this before. It not Almigan , we actually don’t have a name for it. We found ruins in Garlean territory, and I was sent to investigate. But it was all Pre-Allagan and thus was determined to be of no interest and we abandoned the site. “ he offered before looking at Serenade. “We never searched more for its creators but maybe they came from this area, but that would have been…..ten thousand years ago at least.” 

 

He was looking over the metal with interest. “Though that this would have lasted so long, the metal is come kind of alloy I can’t quiet identify. “ 

 

Serenade shook her head. “I know I’ve never seen this anywhere but my dream.” 

 

Estinien wrapped his arms around her, cursing this bit of metal to the high heavens. She’d just started to relax. And Nero as well for seeming to have the tiniest idea of what it was. “Sere, I’m not your enemy.” The dragoon was also cursing himself for standing opposed to her to many times in his life. 

 

As she leaned into him, dizziness hit her as the world lost focus once more, and the darkness came. 

 

_ Serenade found herself in a darkroom, lit only by Candlelight. The weight of the black wings was present on her back, though this time she was  draped in soft silk, rather than clad in steel armor.  _

 

_ “Don’t blame yourself.” The words were soft, but unmistakably Estinein’s as hand reached out to touch her shoulder.  _

 

_ She turned, looking up at the elezen, he had a scar on the left side of his face, and his hair had been cut short, to shoulder length. He had no shirt on, just loose fitting pants, and an angry red scar  marked where this version of Aymeric has speared him through. Her hand came up to rest on it, but Estinien took it and brought it to his lips leaving a gentle kiss on the back of her fingers.  _

 

_ “You really are to kind my dear Estinien.” Serenade’s spector spoke sweetly. “But I am glad you like this new world I’ve given you.”  _

 

_ Estinien leaned down and kissed her, wrapping his arms tightly around the woman.  _

 

The vision faded, and she found herself very much in the same position she’d been in her echo. Wrapped tightly in Estinein’s arms. “Are you alright?” He asked, brushing some hair from her face. There was no panic in his voice this time, he had seen Serenade’s visions take place before and this seemed more in line with how they normally went.

 

“I-” she paused bring a hand to her head. “I had another vision...of that time but this…” she looked up at Estinien, her limbral rings shimmering “It was just you and me this time….it was after the first vision but we ….were like this.” she finished. “You weren’t my enemy anymore.” 

 

Estinien nodded, though concern was written on his features. “I had thought this would pass.” he replied. “I’m glad your recent vision has calmed you but it seems like this may be more than just stress. If it was any other I would still brush it off, but…..” 

 

Serenade closed her eyes. Nothing was ever simple when she was involved. The woman had no memory of anything before she woke up in that carriage with Alphinaud and Alisae. ‘I want to talk with you and Ayermic, tell you everything I saw. I know it's silly but you’re the others I’ve seen in these visions.” 

 

Nero had remained silent, he seemed to be in Estinien’s good graces now but the man was almost hyper protective of the Warrior of Light after the incident the other day. “Take this.” he said handing her the scrap. “I’ll see if i can dig up my old logs from the expedition. I don’t know what good they’ll do you but maybe you’ll find something.’ it was uncharacteristic gesture from the man who seemed to live to get underneath Cid’s skin. 

 

“Thank you.” Serenade replied taking the scrap of metal from Nero. 

 

“I’ll continue work on the weapon.  Either way you still need a vacation.” the Garlean offed before turning to head back to his work. 

 

Estinien walked with Serenade back towards the camp. “I don’t understand what's going on.” she shook her head glancing at the symbol she held. 

 

The elezen just took her hand , kissing it much like he had in her dream. “We’ll figure it out I promise. And this time I’ll stay by your side.” 

 

As she waked looking at him frame in the sun’s rays she had no doubt what she was seeing was somehow her and Estinien in the past. Serenade couldn’t make sense of it yet, but hopefully soon she would. 


	5. Amulet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long, I've had some ups and downs emotionally over the last 6 months, some directly tied to my writing. My muse is greatly tied to my emotions which can be a good and bad thing at the same time.

It was late when Serenade finally managed a moment’s peace to sit with Estinien and Aymeric alone. Hien has surprisingly taken up much of the Lord Commander’s time. It had at least allowed him to linger in the Reach, as he could cite diplomatic rather than personal reasons. Building ties with the east, as he had begun to do in the west. 

 

“Estinien said you needed to talk in private. Alphinaud was rather indigent when he wasn’t invited.“  Aymeric opened with a bit of a light hearted tone. 

 

Serenade offered him a small smile before her face turned more serious. “Well as of right now you myself and Estinien are the...only ones I know are involved in away. “ she started and Aymeric gave her a curious look. “I’ve been having visions….but unlike my normal echo, I have reasons to believe that what I’m seeing took place thousands and thousands of years ago.” she started looking away. 

 

She explained to him her first vision , the one where he served her and they fought against Estinien, and then then second, where she had succeeded but Estinien had sided with her. Through it all Aymeric listened silently. His expression never changing. 

 

It was at the end she brought out the scrap of metal to show Aymeric, looking away “I know I sound crazy ….but I had to tell you.” she sighed.

 

Aymeric stared at the piece of metal before placing his hand on it. “It can’t be.” he muttered and Estinien’s eyes shot up to meet his “Have you seen it before?” he asked Serenade too was now looking at him. 

 

Shakily Aymeric reached into his shirt and pulled out an amulet. “I wear it everywhere. It was one of the last gifts my mother ever gave me. She said one day I would understand what it meant. That I would know who I was meant to be. She’s begun to have a touch of dementia before she passed so I never thought much of it. I kept it close for sentimental reasons..” Emblazoned on the amulet was the same symbol on the piece of metal...and the same Serenade had seen in her dream. 

 

“But you were adopted.” Estinien said with confusion.

 

Serenade looked at the amulet with a bit of fear. “I don’t know what any of this means. “ she shook her head. 

 

Aymeric ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know what she knew. I...there are some old journals back at Borel Manor. You were heading that way with me anyway. We can see what we can find?” he offered still astounded himself. 

 

The woman nodded. “This just gets crazier.” She laughed, bringing a hand her face. 

 

“We’ll figure this out.” Estinien insisted placing a hand on her shoulder. “We can talk to your Scion friends, they seem to be able to dig up all kinds of archaic knowledge. Even Hraesvelgr might be willing to help.” 

 

Serenade took a deep breath and nodded. “I just wish I knew what this all meant.” 

 

As she looked back up at Aymeric once more another vision assaulted her. 

 

_ “You swear your life to me?” Serenade’s voice spoke smoothly. She was clad in the same armor as before the battle.  Aymeric knelt before her along with two others whose faces she could not see.  _

 

_ “Forever my Queen. You will rule the very heavens themselves. For now until the world crumbles to dust and beyond.” Aymeric spoke with confidence. “Everyone will know the joy and rapture of your gentle hand upon them. We will welcome in the Night’s Dream. “  _

 

_ “Good.”  the slight smile on her face curled into a more sinister grin. She walked over to one of the others bowed, he did not have the wings Serenade and Aymeric bore on their backs , but he had long black hair cascading down around, obscuring his face, for a moment. With her boot she lifted his head to meet her gaze. There peering back at her were Lord Hien’s steely gaze.  _

 

_ “And you?” she asked. All resistance feld the man’s body as a smile twisted its way onto his face. “I have seen the error of my ways. Though I have been my people’s King, I offer my crown to you so that you may be our beloved Queen. So that we may know a prosperity inconceivable before now. I look forward to helping you usher in a new age. I look forward to the Night’s Dream.”  _

 

_ A look of glee spread across Serenade’s face. “I am so happy you have come to see the light of my path. You and your people will be rewarded justly.”  she replied and he smiled at her.  _

 

_ “Now…..for the hardest one to convince.” She moved from him to the third one kneeling. She could see much but long silvery white hair pooling down around the ground. Though while he too had no wings, a curious white horn protruded from the hair.  _

 

_ This time she bent over, pulling the man’s face into view, shock ran through her. Haurchefant’s defiant eyes stared up at her.  His face twisted in anger and rage, much the way Estinien’s had been. _

 

_ “Oh don’t look at me like that now..” She said with a smile. “After all a smile better suits a hero.”  _

 

_ “You don’t deserve my smile. You cruel witch. My people will never serve you and your “NIght’s Dream” More like a nightmare.  I refuse to sell my soul to you. I’ll die first!” Haurchefant spat at her.  _

 

_ Serenade’s face twisted with anger. “I’ve offered you nothing but kindness. But if you insist on refusing my generosity I can arrange for your request- rather swiftly. I am after all a rather giving person.” she snarled as a massive blade appeared in her hand out of the Aether. “Your people will submit, just as all the others have.” She spat, pointing the Sword at Haurchefant. And in one fluid motions she severed his head. _

 

As the blood flew the vision fade. Serenade let out a scream.  She found herself once more in Estinien’s arms, this time Aymeric was looking over her, how she hadn’t summoned half the camp she didn’t know, until she realized she was screaming in silence. 

 

“Sere...Sere...its alright….” Estinien muttered stroking her cheek, trying to get her to calm down. 

 

“I…...I…..I killed Haurchefant.” She sobbed bringing her hands to her face. 

 

“Sere that wasn't your fault.” Estinien easied, He knew the guilt rode her for how the man had died...him too. But the sacrifice was a decision the knight had ultimately made on his own. 

 

“No.” she shook her head taking in deep breaths. “Another vision. Aymeric and this time Hien and Haurchefant were there. Aymeric and Hien swore to serve me, Haurchefant...refused. And I killed him.” she buried her hand in her face once more. 

 

Aymeric looked at Estinien as the woman cried. “We need to head out of here in the morning. The sooner we figure out what's causing the visions the better. And given this latest revelation I think I need to invite Hien back to Ishgard for more diplomatic talks.” 

 

Estinien nodded. “I agree, but except we should go now. We can leave Alphinaud incharge of the project here. With the frequency of these attacks I fear word won’t take long to get out and Sere has a lot of enemies. I’d rather be some place I can protect her.”

 

Serenade would usually insist she could protect herself.  But right now she was happy to have Estinien looking out for her. “I think I would like that.” 

 

“Alright then. You two go on ahead. I’ll speak with Alphinaud and Hien and meet you at the Manor.” Aymeric replied standing. “We’ll figure this out I promise.” He left the tent to go take care of what he promised. 

 

Estinien helped Serenade stand brushing a bit of hair from her face. There was so much he wanted to say. He didn’t like not understanding what was going on. Why Serenade was having these visions now. Aymeric’s amulet unnerved him more than any of it. The piece that finally made it real for him. “We’ll get you settled in Ishgard, and when Aymeric returns, I’ll head to the Waking Sands to find your friend. Someone has to have some answers.” 

 

Serenade nodded “Thank you for everything.” she said squeezing his hand, before she teleported out of Rhalgr’s Reach, Estinien following right after her.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
